The present invention relates to showerheads. More particularly, the present invention relates to handheld showerheads.
Showerheads are commercially available in numerous designs and configurations for use in showers, faucets, spas, sprinklers and other personal and industrial systems. Showerheads may be categorized as being either stationary or oscillating and may have fixed or adjustable openings. Stationary showerheads with fixed jets are the simplest construction consisting of a central conduit which connects a water source to one or more spray jets directed to produce a constant pattern. Multi-function showerheads are able to deliver water in different spray patterns such as a fine spray, a coarse spray, a pulsating spray, or even a flood pattern producing a high fluid flow.
A handheld showerhead assembly typically includes a hollow handle connected to a water supply by a flexible rubber hose. The handle has a proximal end which typically has a threaded inlet for connecting to the rubber hose. Meanwhile, at the handle's distal end, the showerhead assembly includes a showerhead including a plurality of nozzles for ejecting water. Typically, the handle and showerhead face are angled relative to one another so that water is ejected at approximately 90° relative to the handle's longitudinal axis.
Unfortunately, showerheads are not particularly attractive. Sellers of showerheads have attempted to manufacture showerheads with decorative materials and designs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,960 is directed to an ornamental covering for the showerhead. Unfortunately, the showerhead's nozzles are still conspicuously visible. U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,278 describes a wall plate for supporting the showerhead which includes decorative features to improve the aesthetics of the nearby vicinity. However, the aesthetics of the showerhead are not improved.
Various attempts have been made to provide replaceable showerhead nozzles. To this end, showerheads have been constructed to include a face which can detach from the showerhead assembly so as to provide a substitute face with different nozzles. Advantageously, these constructions permit a user to switch the spray patterns of the showerhead, but the showerheads remain aesthetically unpleasing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a showerhead assembly which provides better aesthetic appeal.
Furthermore, there is a need for a showerhead assembly that enables a user to select different aesthetic designs.
There is still an additional need for showerhead assemblies which minimize the appearance of the nozzles which are aesthetically unpleasing.